


The Green Girl

by AdharaBlack_Slytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Hogwarts House Sorting, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Mentor Severus Snape, Slytherin Hermione Granger
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-24 03:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdharaBlack_Slytherin/pseuds/AdharaBlack_Slytherin
Summary: Hermione é classificada na Sonserina. Como as coisas serão diferentes quando o cérebro do Trio Dourado tiver amigos diferentes?(Universo Alternativo)* Tradução autorizada* Original em inglês por Colubrina* Harry Potter pretense a J.K Rowling
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 2





	1. A Classificação

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [Colubrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colubrina/pseuds/Colubrina). Log in to view. 



> * Tradução autorizada  
> * Original em inglês por Colubrina  
> * Harry Potter pretense a J.K Rowling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione é classificada em sonserina. Como as coisas serão diferentes quando o cérebro do Trio Dourado tiver amigos diferentes?   
> (Universo Alternativo)  
> * Tradução autorizada  
> * Original em inglês por Colubrina  
> * Harry Potter pretense a J.K Rowling

* * *

Hermione Granger sabia tudo sobre as casas em Hogwarts. Afinal, ela leu _Hogwarts: Uma História,_ de capa a capa. Várias vezes. Ela passou algum tempo pensando em que casa ela seria classificada.

Sonserina estava claramente fora; sua aparente obsessão com linhagens combinadas com o fato de ela ser nascida trouxa fez disso um não. Ela não achava que era legal o suficiente para Lufa-Lufa; parecia uma coisa horrível de se dizer sobre si mesmo, mas ela era razoavelmente consciente de si e não achava que tinha o espírito certo para aquela casa. Ela considerou a Corvinal; ela sabia que era brilhante e isso parecia um resultado sensato, e até talvez um pouco previsível. O que ela realmente queria, porém, era da Grifinória. Ser corajosa e ousada parecia maravilhoso.

E ser amado. Ela podia dizer que os grifinórios eram os queridinhos da escola, mesmo com um rápido olhar. Eles estavam rindo de seus assentos, todos dourados e gloriosos, enquanto ela esperava, de pé com os meninos que conhecera no trem enquanto se assustavam em ataques ridículos durante a cerimônia de triagem. Ela nunca teve realmente amigos, não bons amigos, e era isso que ela queria mais do que qualquer coisa.

Ela imaginou que provavelmente seria a Corvinal, mas ainda esperava pela Grifinória.

Quando o chapéu mal chegou à cabeça antes de soltar “ _Sonserina_ ”, ela teve que pedir para repetir.

_Lá vai você, menina,_ dizia.

_Você se dará melhor em Sonserina._

Ela se levantou e olhou trêmula para a mesa de sua nova casa. Ela só deu alguns passos na direção deles quando as vaias começaram. Ela virou-se, e alguns meninos ruivos na mesa da Grifinória estavam realmente vaiando ela. Ela apertou os lábios, tentando não chorar e olhou de volta para os meninos que conhecera no trem. Eles não olhavam mais para ela.

_Oh, sim isso foi melhor._ Chapéu sangrento.

Ela andou com passos rápidos em direção à mesa que lhe fora designada, sentou-se com um ruído alto e olhou para o resto da sala, piscando as lágrimas. “Não ligue para eles”, disse uma garota mais velha. “Malditos idiotas, todos eles. Você é uma de nós agora.”

“Eu sou nascida-trouxa”, Hermione despejou, imaginando que ela poderia acabar logo com isso.

Houve uma pausa — longa o suficiente para ser incrivelmente desagradável, e para ela considerar se desistir era uma opção — até que uma garota comum em seu ano deu de ombros e, quando o garoto arrogante e londrino do trem se sentou, um dos meninos mais velhos disse: “Sim, bem, você é _nossa_ nascida-trouxa agora. Nós cuidamos dos nossos.”

Ela ouviu outras crianças murmurarem: “Nós precisamos.”

“Nascida-trouxa?”, o garoto loiro olhou para ela e ela suspirou, esperando algum possível xingamento, mas ele estendeu a mão. “Draco Malfoy.”

“Hermione Granger”, disse ela, pegando a mão dele. Ele a puxou para mais perto dele no banco para dar espaço a um garoto magro com cabelos escuros.

“Theo”, disse ele. “Uma nascida-trouxa em nosso ano.”

“Doce”, foi o que o garoto mais novo respondeu.

“Eu vi você com Weasley no trem”, continuou Draco. “Foram seus irmãos mais velhos que vaiaram você”, ele acrescentou, e ela apertou a mandíbula e olhou de volta para o outro lado do salão, para os bastardos rindo em uniformes vermelho e dourado. “Como ele é?”

Houve outra pausa e ela pôde dizer que o final da longa mesa estava ouvindo sua resposta. “Ele mastiga com a boca aberta”, disse ela lentamente, “e ele parecia querer chupar aquele garoto Potter.”

O riso flutuou sobre a mesa e ela ouviu alguém dizer: “Fracassado.”

“Quer se vingar das vaias?” O garoto de cabelos escuros se afastou ainda mais para dar espaço a um garoto de pele escura, e agora ela estava empurrada contra o lado de Draco.

“Sim”, ela disse. “Tem alguma ideia?”

Ele sorriu para ela, um sorrisinho maldoso, e ela se viu sorrindo de volta. Afinal, Lufa-Lufa teria sido ruim, mas isso, bem, ela poderia fazer isso. A garota simples do outro lado da mesa inclinou-se para ouvir, e Hermione foi colocada em um grupo de delinquentes alegres e conspiradores. Um grupo, ela pensou, de amigos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Tradução autorizada  
> * Original em inglês por Colubrina  
> * Harry Potter pretense a J.K Rowling


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Tradução autorizada  
> * Original em inglês por Colubrina  
> * Harry Potter pretense a J.K Rowling

* * *

Poções foi _brilhante._ Hermione sentou-se com Theodore Nott, e enquanto ouvia, extasiada, o discurso do professor sobre engarrafar fama e acabar com a morte, ela passou ao garoto uma nota rápida: _Como você engarrafaria a morte?_

Ele revirou os olhos.

O professor parecia ter algo contra o garoto Potter, o que era um pouco estranho desde que eles tinham começado a pouco, mas como ela mesma estava um pouco irritada, no que dizia respeito ao Menino que Sobreviveu, ela se tornara invisível para ele quando ela foi escolhida para a Sonserina, e por isso não conseguiu se sentir mal pelo pirralho.

O professor começou a primeira aula fazendo ao garoto uma série de perguntas, e Theo teve que impedi-la fisicamente de levantar a mão no ar a cada pergunta. “Pare com isso”, ele sussurrou para ela. “Você vai parecer uma maldita sabe-tudo.”

“Mas eu sei a resposta”, ela sussurrou de volta.

“E daí?”, ele respondeu, e com seu olhar estreito, ela parou de levantar a mão. O que quer que ela descobrisse desde que fora selecionada, uma coisa era muitíssimo clara: _os sonserinos cuidavam dos seus._ Mesmo que Theo não fosse seu amigo — o que ele era — ele a impediria de parecer mal se isso a transformasse em imobilidade.

Sonserina, como se viu, também foi brilhante. Ela deu um soco em um garoto que a chamou de _sangue-ruim_ — em vez de se discutir como ela fazia quando lidou com valentões na escola primária, Hermione podia ser muito sínica quando estava com raiva —, todo mundo riu da criança que ela havia esmurrado, e disseram a ele para que tivesse mais cuidado com sua linguagem em torno de sua companheiro de casa. “Vá chamar os sangues-ruins da Grifinória, se você quiser ser vulgar”, uma garota mais velha disse com um sorriso de escárnio antes de acrescentar a Hermione: “Se ele fizer isso de novo, mire direto nas bolas dele.”

“Se ele fizer isso de novo”, Draco disse com uma voz fria, “Ele não terá mais bolas para ela chutar.”

Ela o empurrou por isso. “Eu posso cuidar de mim mesma”, ela disse, e ele sorriu seu sorriso maligno para ela.

“Sim”, ele disse. “Se você não pudesse, não seria divertido.”

Draco também foi brilhante; mimado, impulsivo e mal como uma cobra, mas brilhante. Ter amigos, amigos de verdade; foi incrível. Ela nunca, _nunca_ queria deixar este lugar.

Voar, infelizmente, não foi brilhante. Ou melhor, ela não foi brilhante _nisso_. Draco foi totalmente irritante. Ele passou a maior parte de sua primeira aula de voo, oferecendo-lhe sugestões explícitas, até que Theo finalmente lhe disse para deixa-la em paz, antes de se tornar o segundo membro do clube ‘Sonserinos que foram socados por Hermione’.

Pelo menos havia um garoto pior que ela, ela pensou sentando-se na grama amuada. Pansy caiu ao lado dela, e Blaise se juntou a eles, suas longas pernas chutaram na frente dele enquanto observavam algum grifinórios cujo nome ela não conseguia se lembrar, perder o controle de sua vassoura.

“Veja”, Blaise disse, cutucando Hermione. “Poderia ter sido pior.”

“Sim”, disse ela recostando-se. “Eu poderia ter sido selecionada com eles. Eu queria ser, você sabe.”

Pansy estremeceu dramaticamente antes de perguntar. “O que Draco está fazendo? Por que ele está indo para Potter novamente? O que ele vai fazer agora?"

Hermione suspirou. “Não era a sua vez de vigia-lo?”, ela murmurou. “Eu gostaria que ele deixasse o garoto em paz.”

“Potter é um pirralho mimado”, disse Pansy, deitando-se ao lado dela, “E Draco pode cuidar de si mesmo”, Hermione revirou os olhos. Até onde ela sabia, Draco estava atraído por problemas como a uma maldita abelha no mel, sem nunca ter um plano de backup em seu nome.

“Merda.” Blaise apontou para o céu, para onde Draco corria em direção ao chão o mais rápido que podia, enquanto Potter voava mais alto no ar. As duas garotas se sentaram e observaram Draco pousar suavemente e ele, Greg e Vincent passearem até eles, sorrisos presunçosos estampados em seus rostos. “Aproximando-se, companheiro”, Blaise acrescentou quando a professora McGonagall, chefe de casa da Grifinória, saiu correndo do prédio gritando para Harry Potter.

“Você realmente roubou a coisa estúpida daquele garoto idiota?”, Hermione exigiu, ouvindo as desculpas e protestos, quando Potter foi arrastado por sua orelha. “Você é um idiota por acaso?”

“Oh, Hermione, por que você está defendendo-o?”, Draco perguntou, caindo ao lado dela e puxando seus cabelos. “Ele não fez aquela coisa de nariz enrugado com você hoje de manhã? Que claramente dizia: _eu não posso chegar perto dessa daqui, porque ela pode de repente se tornar mal e devorar minha alma!_ Oh tão superior zombaria da Grifinória?”

“Ele fez”, Blaise confirmou. “Você não viu porque estava lendo em voz alta o _quadribol através dos tempos._ Como se isso ajudasse.”, ela o empurrou e ele riu. “Não se preocupe, nós lhe daremos lições de voo corretamente às escondidas. Não é iremos permitir que você acabe embaraçando nossa casa, e não é como se Madame Hooch se importasse se alguém além de seus preciosos jogadores de quadribol pode voar.”

. . . . . . . . .

“Você o desafiou a um _o_ _quê?!_ ”, Hermione sussurrou para Draco do outro lado da mesa na sala comunal. “Você é um _idiota_. Você vai se esgueirar, perdendo pontos para a Sonserina, tudo porque você simplesmente não pode deixar esse idiota inútil em paz. O que há de _errado_ com você?”

“Oh, vamos lá, Hermione”, Draco disse, colocando um doce que sua mãe o havia enviado em sua boca, e passando a caixa para ela. Ela o olhou com um pouco de irritação, mas não conseguiu manter isso por muito tempo.

“Aposto que ele nem aparece”, disse Theo, enfiando a mão na caixa. “Essa besteira corajosa que a Grifinória prega não é isso tudo.”

“Eles são corajosos”, disse Blaise. “Eles são apenas estúpidos quanto a isso. Você quer que alguém corra direto para a morte, vá até um grifinório. Você quer alguém para ganhar, Sonserina.”

“Ei!”, Draco olhou para sua caixa. “Seus idiotas, comeram todo o meu bolo.”

“E foi muito gentil da sua parte compartilhar”, disse Hermione. “Especialmente porque você vai acabar perdendo pontos para a Sonserina hoje à noite, quando você for pego após o toque de recolher após o duelo com Harry Potter.”

“Eu não vou ser pego”, disse Draco com confiança.

Aconteceu que ele e Theo estavam certos; Potter não apareceu, mas Draco conseguiu evitar ser pego. “Eu disse”, ele disse para Hermione enquanto se dirigiam para o café da manhã. Ela revirou os olhos novamente, uma expressão com a qual estava se familiarizando rapidamente ao lidar com Draco.

"Se você teve que fugir, poderia pelo menos ter vencido o pequeno idiota”, ela murmurou. “Por que ele ainda está aqui, afinal? Ele não deveria ter sido mandado para casa, ou algo assim depois de voar como uma pessoa louca depois que nos disseram para não fazer?”

“Eu não sei”, Greg murmurou. “O que ele tem nas mãos?”

O primeiro ano menos favorito deles caminhava na direção deles no corredor, segurando um pacote longo e estreito com algo que se aproximava de reverência. “Vamos descobrir”, Draco sugeriu, e eles pararam na frente do garoto e bloquearam seu caminho.

“Não vejo por que estamos fazendo isso”, Hermione murmurou para Theo. “Quem se importa com o que Potter recebe pelo correio?”

“Estamos brincando com Draco, porque _ele_ recebe bolo pelo correio”, disse Theo, claramente o suficiente para Draco ouvi-los. O amigo loiro retribuiu um olhar de total irritação; desde que seus servos não fizeram nenhuma tentativa de detê-lo, ele pegou o pacote das mãos de Potter.

“Isso é uma vassoura”, ele riu. “Você está com problemas agora, Potter. Os primeiros anos não têm permissão para tê-las.”

“É um Nimbus 2000”, Ron se gabou.

Hermione se inclinou para Theo e disse em voz alta: “Ele está realmente se gabando da vassoura de outro garoto?”, Ron corou, e Theo mordeu o lábio e olhou para ela, com um sorriso no rosto.

“Eu estou no time de quadribol da Grifinória”, Potter estava se gabando, e Hermione podia ver que Draco, que falava tanto de quadribol que ela queria gritar alguns dias, estava prestes a dizer algo irracional.

“Bem, isso não é legal para você”, ela disse. “Alguns de nós cumprem as regras, mas acho que se você é uma _celebridade_ , quando quebra as regras, é recompensado por seus erros.”

“Eu me pergunto se ele consiga que escrevam sobre ele no _Profeta_ ”, Theo falou enquanto Draco lentamente se afastava do garoto odiado. Hermione agarrou sua mão para certificar-se de que ele não faria algo precipitado.

“Oh, eu tenho certeza que ele vai”, disse ela. “Afinal, ele é _famoso._ Ele é tão famoso, que seu ajudante sabe tudo sobre sua vassoura.”, ela balançou os dedos da mão livre no ar e Theo riu. “Divirtam-se brincando com sua vassoura, meninos", disse ela enquanto puxava Draco pelo corredor, Theo e Greg atrás deles.

“Isso é _tão injusto_ ”, ela falou mais tarde na sala comunal. “Se você fosse pego voando assim...”

“Bem”, disse Greg. “O pai dele teria aparecido e tudo ficaria bem.”

“Ok!”, Hermione disparou. “Se _você_ tivesse sido pego...”

“Eu estaria tão morto”, disse Greg, recostando-se na cadeira.

“As regras se aplicam a todos, ou a ninguém”, disse Hermione fervendo. “Não é _justo_.”

“Você realmente não achou que o mundo era justo, achou?”, Theo perguntou, revirando os olhos para ela.

. . . . . . . . . .

Depois disso, a aversão de Hermione por Ron Weasley, e Harry Potter, mudou de leve aborrecimento; porque a deixaram de lado uma vez que ela foi classificada, a um desejo muito mais a voraz de atormentar a dupla.

Ela teve sua próxima chance em Feitiços, quando Weasley foi incapaz de fazer sua pena flutuar.

“Você está dizendo errado”, Hermione disse o mais claramente possível para Weasley. “Você precisa seguir o guia de pronúncia do livro, não o que está na sua cabeça. Regras, Weasley. A magia segue regras previsíveis.”

“Vamos ver se você é tão esperta”, o garoto retrucou, e com um pequeno sorriso, ela lançou o feitiço, e a pena flutuou na frente dela.

“Sim!”, o professor Flitwick bateu palmas. “Senhorita Granger, conseguiu! Cinco pontos para a Sonserina.”

Enquanto todos saíam da sala de aula e seguiam pelo pátio, Weasley disse para Potter: “Eu odeio aquela garota, Granger. Ela é simplesmente uma piada; aposto que ela não tem amigos, nem na Sonserina.”

Harry Potter apontou através do espaço aberto para onde Gregory Goyle estava girando a garota em questão, enquanto ela batia nas costas dele e ria. A voz de Malfoy carregou o ar. “Essa é a nossa garota, mostrando aqueles idiotas que sabem como fazê-lo.”

“Ponha-me no chão”, Weasley podia ouvi-la lamentando. “Ou eu vou te azarar quando você menos esperar!”, até Pansy Parkinson, que tinha a mão enfiada na de Malfoy, estava sorrindo. Ela cutucou o loiro e apontou para Weasley e Potter, e todo o grupo de sonserinos, incluindo Hermione, acenou zombeteiramente para o par.

“Eu acho...”, disse Harry Potter, “... que ela tem amigos.”

. . . . . . . . . . . .

“Não vejo por que tenho que ir”, Hermione olhou para Blaise e Greg com um pouco de irritação. Draco estava segurando a mão de Pansy em algum lugar, um relacionamento que alternava entre fofo e irritante, e Theo provavelmente já estava na arquibancada. O garoto tinha um amor desagradável pelo quadribol. Ela, no entanto, não tinha tal coisa. Estava frio lá fora. Estava molhado. E aqui, na adorável sala comunal, estava quente. Havia fogo. Ela tinha um livro. “Pegue Vincent e Millie.”

“Vincent está de detenção, e Millie já está lá com Theo.”

“Theo odeia Millie”, disse Hermione, franzindo a testa.

“Tente dizer a ela isso”, Greg murmurou e ela riu. “Não”, ele insistiu. “Ela é louca por ele, e ele está tentando tanto ser educado com ela, mas você sabe como ela é louca por meninos.”

“Pobre Theo”, Hermione sorriu, mas ainda indiferente à perspectiva de uma partida de quadribol nesse dia frio, ela não fez nenhuma tentativa de se levantar. Blaise, no entanto, apenas arrancou o cobertor dela.

“Você tem que vir. Coisa de orgulho de casa. Vou lhe emprestar um suéter, se você estiver com frio, mas vamos lá.”

“Você pode sentar entre Millie e Theo, e salvá-lo”, disse Greg rindo, e Hermione bufou.

“Vou sentar entre você e Blaise, e você pode me aquecer.”

“Feito”, Greg disse, e Hermione franziu o cenho para ele.

“Por que eu sinto que isso foi uma jogada?”

“Porque foi”, disse Blaise. “E apesar de sua estranha consideração por regras, você não é estúpida.”

Com um resmungo e uma dobra discreta do livro no bolso, ela se juntou ao par bem a tempo de ver o jogo começar. Depois de um tempo em que houve muitos gritos e aplausos das arquibancadas, nenhuma das quais realmente a interessava, ela se inclinou para Greg e perguntou: “Quando isso fica interessante?”

“É interessante agora”, ele disse com um suspiro, e Blaise passou um braço em volta dela e a puxou na direção dele.

“Eu vejo você tentando puxar seu livro”, ele murmurou. “Nenhuma leitura nas arquibancadas, Hermione.”

“Veja!”, Greg gritou cutucando-a. “Eles viram o pomo!”

Ela se ouviu gritando: “Vai Flint!”, quando o garoto mais velho derrubou Potter, impedindo que o pirralho agarrasse a bola e terminasse o jogo. A alegação do locutor de que era uma falta — e ela sabia que era uma falta, mas em um jogo que envolvia acertar bolas gigantes nos jogadores para derrubá-las de suas vassouras, parecia bastante leve para ela — era óbvia e nojenta o favoritismo pelo comentarista, e isso a teve sibilando para Blaise: “O comentário sempre é unilateral?”

“Sim”, disse um garoto mais velho sentado atrás deles. “Todo mundo nos odeia. Nós somos maus, você sabe.”, ele meneou os dedos para os três, e Hermione virando-se para olhá-lo, riu.

“Somos apenas melhores do que eles”, disse Blaise, seus olhos no campo. “E eles sabem disso.”

“Ponto!”, Greg gritou, e a alegria da parte deles foi ensurdecedora.

“Quanto tempo isso vai levar?”, Hermione sussurrou para Blaise, embora sua atenção tivesse sido capturada por Potter, que parecia ter esquecido como voar. “E o que há com ele?”, ela perguntou, e o garoto ao seu lado seguiu o dedo apontado para olhar Potter, cuja vassoura estava sem controle.

“Não sei, e não me importo”, Blaise disse brevemente, ela deu de ombros, voltando a tentar decidir se Greg ou Blaise exalavam mais calor no corpo, porque esse realmente não era um dia agradável. Mas o que estava acontecendo com Potter estava piorando e logo todos estavam assistindo, fascinados, enquanto sua vassoura obviamente enfeitiçada balançava de um lado para o outro. Ele finalmente caiu em direção ao chão, e exatamente quando ela tinha certeza de que ele estava prestes a morrer, ele se endireitou; _e o que?_ Pegou o maldito pomo, que caiu essencialmente na mão dele.

“Isso não pode estar certo”, ela sussurrou para Greg, que estava olhando em choque de boca aberta para o campo. “Isso conta mesmo?”, Flint estava gritando que isso não deveria valer, mas o locutor já estava declarando uma vitória do apanhador da Grifinória, e Hermione que estava com os braços em volta de si mesma, estava murmurando: “Não acredito que você me fez sair no frio apenas para ver isto. Isso foi _terrível_.”

Eles caminharam tristemente pelas arquibancadas, Flint ainda gritando ao fundo, e voltaram para a sala comunal. “Eu odeio quadribol”, Hermione murmurou antes de se sentar em um sofá ao lado de Theo, que havia conseguido se livrar de Millie, e puxou seus cabelos antes de cair contra ele.

“Isso é péssimo”, disse ele, e ela assentiu.

. . . . . . . . . .

“Está muito _frio!_ ”, ela reclamou, mas o gemido foi meio riso ao jogar as últimas bolas de neve em Draco e Greg. Chegara o inverno, e com ele, a neve e tudo estava coberto por um cobertor que escondia quaisquer imperfeições. Eles estavam fora há mais de uma hora; ela tinha empurrado o frio sobre seu casaco, e enfrentado Draco em uma guerra de neve, ela o empurrou, fazendo Greg rir enquanto o outro garoto balbuciava que ela estava o _traindo_.

“Eu pensei que você _queria_ que eu me divertisse mais”, ela disse, sorrindo para ele. “Claro, você e sua coisa sobre regras, Hermione. Você precisa superar isso. Não foi o que você disse esta manhã quando eu não deixei você copiar minha redação?”

Agora eles estavam voltando para o castelo, prontos para tirar dos elfos domésticos chocolate quente, sacudindo a neve dos cabelos e das roupas, quando ficaram presos atrás de uma árvore gigante que bloqueava o corredor enquanto o jardineiro o movia para o salão principal para o Yule.

Draco, com frio e molhado, era ainda menos agradável do que o habitual. “Você acha que poderia mover esta árvore? Alguns de nós estão tentando passar por aqui.”

Quando ele viu a dupla dinâmica, ele acrescentou com um sorriso de escárnio: “Tentando ganhar algum dinheiro extra, Weasley? Quero dizer, eu sei que você é pobre e tudo mais, mas ter que fazer trabalhos estranhos na escola? Realmente?”

“Agora Draco”, Hermione disse, usando sua melhor voz doce. “Não é culpa dele que a casa da família, faça com que a cabana do jardineiro parecer uma mansão.”

“Talvez ele consiga ser jardineiro quando crescer?”, Draco disse virando-se para ela com um sorriso.

“Isso pode ser intelectualmente rigoroso demais para...”

Ron mergulhou na direção deles, uivando de fúria e agarrou o casaco de Draco no punho quando o professor Snape apareceu atrás deles.

“Brigando?”, o homem perguntou com um sorriso de escárnio. “Isso é contra as regras de Hogwart, senhor Weasley. Cinco pontos da Grifinória.”

“Ele foi provocado”, disse o jardineiro, olhando para o professor, mas o professor deu de ombros.

“Então ele deve aprender o autocontrole.”, o homem olhou para os três sonserinos. “Vocês três estão pingando por todo o corredor. Vão se secar e peçam um pouco de chocolate quente nas cozinhas antes de ficarem doentes.”

“Obrigado, senhor”, disse Hermione. “Nós vamos fazer isso.”

“Ah...”, acrescentou o homem, “... e, senhorita Granger?”

“Sim senhor?”

“Fiquei impressionado com seu último ensaio de poções. Mantenha o bom trabalho.”

Ron Weasley e Harry Potter olharam para ela enquanto ela pegava Draco e Greg pelas mãos e os guiava passando pelo par furioso. Ela sorriu para eles, depois educou sua expressão para uma expressão muito mais respeitosa quando passou pelo professor Snape.

“O que significa ‘muito rigoroso do ponto de vista intelectual’?”, Greg perguntou enquanto eles se afastavam.

“Isso significa, que ele é estúpido demais para fazer o trabalho”, Draco falou devagar, e Hermione olhou para trás, sorrindo para Ron e Harry, que estavam com os punhos cerrados. Os pequenos idiotas achavam que eram bons demais para reconhecer qualquer sonserino, mas ela os mostrava que eram os melhores.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Theo passou a maior parte da tarde instruindo Hermione nas tradições de Yule, até que ela levantou a mão, e perguntou por que não havia Tradições Bruxas, em vez de Estudo dos Trouxas. “Quem se importa com o Estudo dos Trouxas?”, ela praticamente gritou. “Nenhum de vocês vai fugir e morar na Inglaterra trouxa, vai?”

Houve risadas grosseiras de vários estudantes mais velhos na sala comunal e pelo menos um ataque de tosse.

“Você não precisa exatamente saber como o correio britânico funciona, ou o que se pode assistir na televisão! É uma perda de tempo! Por que não eles não podem dar aula sobre algo útil em vez de atormentar a todos dessa maneira?”, ela jogou a cabeça sobre os braços cruzados naquele momento.

“O que há com ela?”, Greg perguntou, e Draco deu de ombros.

“Theo decidiu que é seu dever sagrado, ensiná-la todas as coisas de sangue puro”, disse Blaise de outra mesa. “Ele está sendo um pouco obstinado sobre isso.”

“Yule não é tão complicado”, disse Theo.

“Não seria, cara, se você se atentasse ao básico. Dê a todos os seus amigos um presente, nada muito caro ou você parece preso a si mesmo. Não há joias, a menos que você esteja noivo da garota, o que dificilmente é relevante para qualquer um de nós”, disse Blaise.

“Pode ser relevante”, argumentou Theo. “As pessoas às vezes ficam noivas quando crianças.”

“Merlin, Theo”, disse Draco. “Ninguém mais faz isso.”

“Os puros-sangues sangues ainda envolvem crianças entre si?!”, disse Hermione, franzindo o nariz. “Eca.”

“Os trouxas não fazem isso?”, Theo perguntou.

“Não!”, ela enfiou a língua para fora. “Isso é nojento.”

“Tenho que concordar com ela”, disse Draco.

Hermione obedientemente comprou, embrulhou e enviou presentes. Um livro sobre Quadribol para Theo, um cachecol para Blaise, um doce para Greg e Vincent. Ela comprou Gloss Labial trouxa para Pansy e Millie, sabendo que a combinação de maquiagem e a atração proibida dos produtos trouxas seria irresistível para as duas garotas. Ela ficou muito tempo na loja, olhando para um pequeno amuleto de pomo de ouro para Draco e finalmente decidiu que poderia ser demais, e decidiu usar um pomo de treinamento real.

Ele enviou uma pulseira para ela. Não era chique; ela não tinha certeza se as contas de vidro baratos contavam como joia no mundo dele, mas ela ficou olhou para ele por um longo tempo, quando ela abriu a caixa, olhou para ela tanto tempo a coruja piou, impaciente até que ela sacudiu a si mesmo e entregou-lhe um presente. Ela usava todos os dias em casa nas férias, só tirando quando voltava para a escola.

Ela não tinha certeza do que isso significava. Não tinha certeza se isso significava _alguma coisa._ Ele estava meio que namorando Pansy, se por _namorar_ , significava dar as mãos nos corredores e sentar juntos nos jogos de quadribol, e no sofá da sala comunal. E, embora os meandros da etiqueta Yule de sangue puro — como filtrada por Theo — quase a fizessem jogar coisas, ela notou que eles tinham regras para _tudo._ Ela não tinha certeza se usá-lo acabaria comprometendo-a com alguma coisa, então ela não o fez.

Ela o abraçou no trem e disse: “Eu amo isso.”

“Quando ficarmos mais velhos, eu vou te dar uma verdadeira”, disse ele com um sorriso, e ela se sentiu respirar mais profundamente, uma espécie de expiração aliviada, mas nervosa.

“Pirralho”, disse ela, e seu sorriso ficou maior.

“Eu aprendi uma nova maldição”, disse ele com um sorriso. “A primeira pessoa a dar a você aquele olhar ‘ _sonserino sujo_ ’ irá experimentar.”

“Você ainda vai nos perder todos os pontos que já temos”, disse ela, empurrando-o e ele colocou no rosto inocente que ele usou quando confrontado por professores. “Mas obrigado.”

“Ninguém ataca minha companheira de casa”, disse ele.

“Eles não escolhem exatamente”, disse ela, sentando-se contra a janela para dar espaço a Theo e Greg, que haviam entrado e discutido sobre alguma regra obscura de quadribol. “Eles apenas... zombam. Eles olham para nós como se fossemos todos doentes e contagiosos.”

“Eu sei”, disse ele, sua voz baixa e com raiva. “Algum dia todos eles vão se arrepender.”

. . . . . . . . . .

Quando ela o encontrou rindo do lado de fora da biblioteca, sua pequena risadinha, ela suspirou. “O que é que você fez?”, ela perguntou a ele.

“Nada”, ele disse, rolando a varinha entre as mãos.

Ela o agarrou e começou a transportá-lo para as masmorras. “Você precisa aprender a mentir melhor”, ela disse a ele. “Foi Weasley ou Potter que você enfeitiçou?”

“Nenhum dele”, disse ele com uma presunção sem igual, que a fez querer chutá-lo na canela. “Eu simplesmente não gostei do olhar no rosto estúpido de Longbottom, então eu tranquei as pernas dele uma na outra.”

“E que aparência era essa? Terror absoluto ao vê-lo?”

“É como se ele tivesse ‘ _me pegue_ ’ escrito na testa”, Draco admitiu com um sorriso. “Mas ele _estava_ dizendo a uma garota para não se preocupar que ela não poderia se sair tão bem quanto você em Feitiços porquê...”, mas ele se cortou, uma repentina sensação de tato se projetando entre seu cérebro e sua boca.

“Porque eu sou apenas um sonserino viscoso”, disse Hermione, uma pergunta em sua voz; o olhar no rosto de Draco confirmou. Ele observou a expressão dela tremer por um momento antes de colocá-la no olhar teimoso de ‘ _ninguém pode me machucar_ ’.

“Ele não quis dizer isso”, Draco ofereceu. “Ele só queria fazer com que ela se sentisse melhor.”

“Ele quis dizer isso”, disse Hermione. “Todos eles querem dizer isso.”, ela piscou ferozmente algumas vezes.

“Sim”, disse Draco. “Mas você vale doze desses idiotas. Vamos lá. Recebi uma caixa nova da minha mãe esta manhã. Aposto que tem alguns daqueles bolos que você gosta tanto.”

Hermione sorriu um pouco com isso. “Como é que ela sempre envia isso agora?”

“Porque eu disse a ela que você gostava deles”, disse ele.

Hermione parou de caminhar em direção ao dormitório, e uma vez que ele estava alguns metros à frente dela, Draco parou também e virou-se para ela. “O que?”, ele perguntou.

“Sua mãe está enviando bolos para mim, por você?”, ela perguntou, e ele parecia confuso.

“Bem, sim. Somos amigos, não somos?”

“Mas….”, Hermione parou de falar e disse: “Nascida-Trouxa.”

“Oh, como se ela se importasse com isso”, Draco disse, revirando os olhos. “Você já não descobriu que ninguém se importa?”, ele parou para considerar. “Bem, minha tia louca pode pelo que ouvi sobre ela, mas ela está em Azkaban, então não é como se alguém se preocupasse exatamente com a opinião dela. Você é _sonserina,_ sua garota estúpida. Você é _uma de nós_.”

Seu sorriso era trêmulo, então Draco a empurrou. “Não me faça enjoar de você como se você fosse um grifinório idiota. Vamos lá.”, ele começou a correr pelo corredor, e passando os olhos nos olhos dela, Hermione o seguiu.

. . . . . . . . . .

Os sentimentos de Hermione pelo quadribol continuaram os mesmos, o que seria bom se todo mundo não tivesse absolutamente insistido que ela fosse a outro jogo. 

“Nós nem estamos _jogando_ neste”, ela choramingou quando Draco a arrastou para as arquibancadas. “Não vejo por que tenho que ir”, ela falou pela última vez quanto eles passaram por um grupo de grifinórios, lá para torcer por seu apanhador, aparentemente o mais jovem desde o início dos tempos. 

Ron Weasley olhou para ela quando eles passaram, a mão dela apertada firmemente na de Draco, como se ele estivesse com medo de que, se ela se soltasse, voltasse para a sala comunal. Weasley a cutucou na lateral com um cotovelo, e ela ofegou com o choque repentino.

“Desculpe”, o garoto disse com um sorriso. “Não tinha te visto.”

Malfoy olhou para o garoto e depois para Greg e Theo, que estavam seguindo Hermione. Vincent, como sempre, estava detido. “Você sabe como eu acho que eles escolhem os membros da equipe da Grifinória?!”, disse ele em voz alta. “Eles pegam as pessoas que sentem pena. Potter não tem pais, os Weasley não têm dinheiro. É doce, realmente.”

Hermione suspirou e empurrou-o para frente em seus lugares. “Olha, é Neville Longbottom”, Draco estava dizendo enquanto se sentavam. “Você se lembra de Neville, certo, Hermione? Ele é o único que não pode raciocinar seu caminho para fora de um saco de papel. Estou surpreso que ele também não esteja no time.”

“Deixe-o em paz”, Ron retrucou, não se afastando do jogo.

“Se o cérebro fosse ouro, Neville seria mais pobre que você”, Draco provocou quando Theo começou a puxar Hermione para longe do confronto. Quando Potter começou a voar em direção ao chão a uma velocidade ridícula, Draco acrescentou: “Oh, você está com sorte, Weasley. Parece que seu amigo pode ter encontrado algum dinheiro no chão.”

Ron se virou e se jogou nas arquibancadas de Draco enquanto Theo puxava Hermione completamente para fora do caminho. Neville e Greg se juntaram, e os quatro garotos não viram quando Potter pegou o pomo; _novamente_ _,_ porque eles estavam ocupados dando socos uns nos outros. 

“Honestamente”, Hermione murmurou para Theo enquanto olhavam a briga acontecendo perto de seus pés. “Pelo menos desta vez o jogo foi curto.”

. . . . . . . . . .

Hermione se espalhou sobre a mesa de estudos com códigos de cores que ela fizera para todos os seus amigos.

“Hermione”, disse Greg, olhando para ela. “Os exames não são para agora”

“Mas é importante estar preparado, é para daqui a apenas dez semanas”, disse ela, sua voz começando a subir. “Eu deveria estar estudando há muito tempo, e você continua me fazendo ir aos jogos de quadribol. Eu não sei o que eu vou...”

Theo puxou a pilha inteira para longe dela e calmamente jogou tudo no fogo. “Pare!”, ele disse. “Pare com essa coisa antes que se sinta infeliz. E insuportável.”

“Theo!”, ela lamentou, observando suas tabelas e gráficos pegando fogo.

Ele empurrou um sapo de chocolate para ela. “Desculpe”, disse ele, sem parecer arrependido. “Estou apenas protegendo você de si mesma.”

“Nicolas Flamel”, disse ela depois de abrir o pacote. “Droga. Eu já tenho cinco desses.”

. . . . . . . .

“Você não vai acreditar no que eu descobri”, Draco disse, servindo-se de suco e sorrindo.

“Oh?”, Hermione estava com a cabeça no livro de Feitiços e estava se concentrando em todos os usos secundários e terciários de todos os encantos que deveria saber.

“O jardineiro, aquele que Potter e Weasley estão sempre visitando?”

“Hmm?”

“Ele tem um dragão.”

“Você tem certeza?!”, Hermione olhou para ele. “Eu não acredito nisso. O homem vive em uma _cabana_ _de_ _madeira_. Como ele poderia ser estúpido o suficiente para ter um dragão? Além disso...”, ela olhou para baixo novamente, “não caberia lá dentro.”

“É um filhote”, Draco disse presunçosamente, e ela revirou os olhos.

“Draco, nem mesmo é _legal_ ter um dragão.”

“Eu sei.”, ela guardou o livro e deu toda a atenção ao amigo; o menino parecia positivamente alegre e isso nunca acabava bem. Ele tendia a ser todo arrogante e sem planejamento, e acabaria enfeitiçando algum aluno estúpido na frente de um professor e perdendo todos os pontos.

“Draco, se ele tem um dragão, devemos contar a alguém.”

“Nós deveríamos”, ele concordou.

“Mas não vamos, vamos?”, ela perguntou com um suspiro.

“Não”, ele sorriu para ela. “Não até que possamos colocar Potter e Weasley em tantos problemas quanto possível.”

“Sua obsessão por Potter, é absolutamente estranha”, ela murmurou.

. . . . . . . . . .

A obsessão de Draco pelo par de grifinórios pode ter sido estranha, mas ela tinha que admitir que era muito divertido atormentar Weasley. Aparentemente, o idiota havia conseguido uma mordida na mão feita pelo bebê dragão, e em uma série de eventos que não chocaram ninguém, exceto o próprio garoto, a picada foi infectada e a mão ficou inchada. Aparentemente, presas de dragão eram venenosas.

“Há uma razão para você não ter dragões.”, Hermione disse presunçosamente enquanto ela e Draco se dirigiam para a ala hospitalar. “Eles são perigosos.”

Ele parou no corredor quando ela disse isso, o livro que eles estavam levando para o garoto Weasley como desculpa para visitá-lo em uma mão. “Dragões são perigosos”, ele concordou, com a voz baixa. “Mas apenas para pessoas de fora. Eles são ferozmente protetores pelos seus.”

Ela olhou para ele e, depois de um momento, disse: “Bem, Weasley claramente não é importante para o dragão.”

Draco bufou com isso. “Sim, eu diria que ele não é.”

“Como está sua mão?”, Hermione perguntou a Weasley quando estavam na enfermaria. “Estávamos _tão_ _preocupados_.”

“Como você disse que isso aconteceu mesmo?”, Draco perguntou, observando a medibruxa sem parecer.

“Uma mordida de cachorro”, Weasley murmurou. “Obrigado por me trazer meu livro. Você pode ir agora.”

“Oh, _não_ ”, disse Hermione. “Eu não sonharia em deixar você sozinho aqui para sofrer sem mim.”, ela pegou um bilhete da mesa lateral e disse: “Seu irmão, o domador de dragão, escreveu para você? Não foi legal da parte dele. Deve ser muito bom ter uma família numerosa para cuidar de você quando você é _mordido_ por um _cachorro_.”, ela lançou um olhar lamentável para Malfoy e entregou-lhe o bilhete enquanto Weasley tentava pegá-lo. “Eu sou filha única, você sabe.”

“Eu também”, Draco disse com um sorriso de escárnio. “Porém, eu sempre pensei que ter mais filhos do que você pode dar ao luxo de alimentar era estúpido, e quem não quer nada além de me estragar?"

“Sábado à meia-noite?”, Hermione se inclinou para mais perto. “Que interessante que seu irmão, o _domador_ de _dragão,_ está chegando quando você acaba de ser mordido na mão por algo em que ele possa estar interessado.”

“Deveríamos contar”, disse Draco.

“Deveríamos deixar o dragão morder todos eles”, Hermione corrigiu.

“Eu gosto do jeito que você pensa”, Draco sorriu.

. . . . . . . . . .

“Hoje é a noite”, Draco sussurrou, e ela assentiu em silêncio. Greg e Vincent os seguiram enquanto se esgueiravam em direção à torre mais alta. “Nós vamos pegar esse idiota com o dragão dele e o apontar para Snape e então ele vai _embora_.”

Eles esperaram em uma alcova perto da escada, e tudo teria sido esmagador se McGonagall não tivesse decidido que ela precisava de uma caminhada. Ela não acreditou neles, é claro. “Como você se _atreve_ ”, ela engasgou quando os descobriu. “Vagando por aí quando é quase meia-noite?”

“Mas professora”, implorou Hermione. “É Potter. Ele tem um dragão.”

“Esse lixo é realmente o melhor que você pode fazer? Depois do toque de recolher com três meninos, ela culpa o dragão”, McGonagall bufou. “Nos meus dias... Ah! Detenção para todos vocês e vinte pontos da Sonserina. Conversarei com o professor Snape sobre essas mentiras ridículas que você está contando!”

Enquanto ela os arrastava, Hermione e Draco literalmente pelos ouvidos com Greg e Vincent atrás deles, eles ouviram uma leve risada que parecia muito com Potter. Eles trocaram olhares, e Hermione murmurou: “Mas onde ele está?”, e Draco deu de ombros, seus olhos se estreitaram. 

. . . . . . . . . .

Onde quer que ele estivesse, aparentemente McGonagall também o havia pego, e Weasley também. A perda noturna de vinte pontos da Sonserina foi ofuscada pela perda muito mais monumental de cento e cinquenta da Grifinória. Hermione e Draco sorriram silenciosamente um para o outro no tumulto; o ódio absoluto, que seguiu Potter o dia todo enquanto seus colegas de casa descobriam que ele era o responsável pela perda de pontos. 

“Vale a pena ter que fazer detenção com esse idiota, não é?”, Draco perguntou, e Hermione sorriu. 

“É mesmo”, ela concordou. 

Vincent e Greg foram designados para as cozinhas; ambos já tinham um relacionamento de longa data ajudando os elfos a esfregar panelas, e McGonagall claramente pensava que eram seguidores. Draco e Hermione ela havia identificado como causadores de problemas, e eles foram informados de que sua detenção seria servida com Hagrid e que Filch os levaria até lá.

“Não vejo por que não podemos simplesmente escrever linhas”, Draco resmungou, e Hermione deu um forte empurrão nele.

“Não importa o que é”, disse ela. “Vale a pena, certo?”

“Eu suponho”, disse ele, parecendo que ele não tinha mais tanta certeza. 

Ela começou a concordar com ele quando descobriu que o idiota jardineiro os estava levando para a chamada Floresta Proibida, para ajudá-lo a localizar um unicórnio ferido. Em que universo lúcido um funcionário da escola levou crianças para a floresta — floresta em que haviam sido _explicitamente instruídos_ no primeiro dia do ano de que nunca deveriam entrar — para rastrear um animal ferido e selvagem? 

“Eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia”, ela murmurou, e Draco lançou a ela um olhar agradecido, enquanto Weasley os provocava.

“Com medo, vocês dois?” 

“Sensata”, ela retrucou.

“E se a coisa que pegou o unicórnio nos encontrar antes de encontrá-lo?” Draco perguntou, sua voz tremendo um pouco, e o jardineiro riu.

“Você vai ficar bem”, ele prometeu, uma promessa que Hermione teve dificuldade em acreditar, já que este era um homem que pensava que ter um dragão em uma cabana de madeira era uma boa ideia. 

“Eu não estou fazendo isso”, disse ela.

O jardineiro estreitou os olhos para ela e disse: “Você se meteu em confusão e fará o que lhe disserem.”

“Eu acho que não”, ela balançou a cabeça. “Vamos Draco. Vamos voltar ao castelo e escrever uma nota rápida para o seu pai. Você não me disse que ele estava na Assembleia de Governadores?”

“Sim”, ele disse, sua voz ainda um pouco trêmula.

“Essa...”, ela disse, olhando furiosa para o jardineiro, “... é a ideia mais insana que eu já ouvi falar. Enviando um grupo com crianças de apenas onze anos para a floresta à noite. E tenho certeza de que o Sr. e a Sra. Malfoy concordam comigo.”

Draco parecia estar colocando seus pés de volta embaixo dele agora que Hermione havia assumido o controle e estava se recusando a continuar com essa caminhada pela floresta. “Eles iriam”, disse ele. “Eles ficariam lívidos em saber que a escola me colocou em perigo.”

“Eles podem...”, Hermione falou, “... até exigir a demissão das pessoas responsáveis. Isso seria.”, ela fez uma pausa e olhou em volta. “Ah, sim. Seria você.”, ela olhou para Hagrid e sorriu. 

O homem olhou para ela, mas ela apenas sorriu para ele e disse: “Bem, Draco, vamos voltar para o castelo agora?”

“Tudo bem”, disse o jardineiro, rangendo os dentes. “Vocês dois pirralhos podem esperar na minha casa até voltarmos.”

“Devemos escrever linhas enquanto esperamos?”, Hermione perguntou, sua voz doce. “Para a nossa detenção?”

O homem saiu sem responder, Potter e Weasley o seguindo.

“Isso foi brilhante”, Draco respirou, olhando para ela. “Você é totalmente brilhante.”

Ela sorriu para ele, e eles se acomodaram para esperar até a festa de caça ao unicórnio voltar. 

. . . . . . . . . .

“Eu amo exames”, Hermione disse com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto enquanto estava deitada na grama com Theo e Pansy. “E esses eram muito mais fáceis do que eu esperava que fossem.”

“Por que você ama exames?”, Pansy perguntou, tentando encontrar Draco.

“A aula é tão chata na maioria dos dias”, disse Hermione. “Pelo menos nos dias de provas, tenho algo para fazer o tempo todo.”

“Você precisa fugir mais”, disse Theo.

“ _Matar _aula__?”, Hermione perguntou, parecendo horrorizada.

“Sim”, Theo sorriu. “No próximo ano, eu estou totalmente convencendo você a fazer isso.”

. . . . . . . . .

“Isso é _lindo_ _”,_ Hermione respirou, olhando ao redor do Salão Principal. Decorações verdes e prateadas estavam penduradas em todos os lugares, e havia uma enorme faixa com seu brasão de serpente atrás da mesa principal.

“Parece bom, não é?”, Draco pegou o braço dela. “Sétimo ano consecutivo. Somos a melhor casa, afinal. Temos os melhores alunos, e jogadores, nós ganhamos.”

“Nós vencemos de forma justa”, ela concordou enquanto eles se espremiam nos bancos à mesa deles. 

O diretor estava fazendo um de seus anúncios obscuros, e ela o desligou até que ele leu o total de pontos deles — quatrocentos e setenta e dois, o que o tornou cento e sessenta e mais do que seus odiados rivais, os grifinórios —, e todos começaram a bater suas taças na mesa e aplaudindo. Ela olhou para Potter e Weasley e sorriu para eles. Veja o que acontece quando você joga de acordo com as regras, ela pensou. Você _vence_. 

Até que o impensável aconteceu.

Dumbledore anunciou que teve algumas mudanças de última hora. 

“Para o senhor Ronald Weasley, por um jogo de xadrez, cinquenta pontos.”

“O que está acontecendo?”, ela sussurrou para Draco. “Ninguém ganha cinquenta pontos por ganhar uma partida de xadrez. Só tenho dez quando...”, mas ele a interrompeu.

“Eu não sei. Cale-se.”

“Para a senhorita Parvati Patil, usando a lógica. Cinquenta pontos.”

Hermione virou-se para Theo e olhou para ele, e ele balançou a cabeça, impotente.

“Para o senhor Harry Potter. Por bravura. Sessenta pontos.”

Hermione começou a chorar. Ela passou o ano inteiro trabalhando e ganhando pontos, cinco aqui, dez lá. Um ano inteiro de excelência e qualquer reconhecimento disso — o reconhecimento justo que ela _conquistara_ —, acabavam de ser eliminados por uma figura de autoridade casualmente injusta. 

“Nós ainda estamos empatados”, Draco disse, passando o braço em volta dela. “É um empate, Hermione. Não chore.”

“Ao senhor Neville Longbottom, por enfrentar seus amigos. Dez pontos.”

“Não, não estamos”, ela disse. “Não estamos empatados”, e ela e suas amigas olhavam horrorizadas quando as decorações da sala foram mudadas, enquanto toda a escola aplaudia por eles terem perdido a taça da escola. 

“Não é justo”, disse ela, com a voz embargada.

“Você pensou que a vida era justa?”, Theo perguntou, e ela apertou os lábios.

“Eu não faço mais”, foi tudo o que ela disse.


End file.
